The present invention generally relates to a method for fabricating a liquid crystal optical cross point switching matrix device and, in particular, relates to such a method including steps for forming an array of pedestals on a pair of glass slides.
A liquid crystal optical cross point switching matrix device is discussed and described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 795,148 entitled LlQUID CRYSTAL OpTICAL CROSS POINT SWlTCHING DEVICE filed on even date herewith and assigned to the assignee hereof. This application is deemed incorporated herein by reference. The matrix discussed and described therein preferably includes the use of a liquid crystal optical crystal switching device that avoids the requirement of critical angle alignment of the various light ports thereof. One such liquid crystal optical switching device is discussed and described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 795,155, entitled LIQUID CRYSTAL OPTlCAL SWITCHING DEVlCE WlTH INTEGRALLY ATTACHED OpTlCAL FlBERS, also filed on even date herewith. This application is also deemed incorporated herein by reference.
As described in the above referenced applications such liquid crystal optical switching devices avoid critical angle alignments. Further, a liquid crystal optical switching matrix can readily be formed therefrom by the appropriate interconnection of the optical fibers thereof. As such, a liquid crystal optical cross point switching matrix can be provided without necessitating expensive prisms or other expensive elements, such as lenses, or the like.
Consequently, since large numbers of these devices and matrices are required in, for example, an optical signal based communication network, a method amenable to the large volume production of such matrices is needed to fully realize the potential benefits of such a network.